


Title Art for StarWatcher's Stories

by StarWatcher



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWatcher/pseuds/StarWatcher
Summary: Title art for stories that strike my fancy -- if I can find images that match my ideas.  But this post will only showcase art for some of my own stories.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. For the Children

**Author's Note:**

> I recently uploaded all my old fic to AO3. (If I catch covid, I leave my stories to fandom, and want them to be easily accessible.) Since then, my art muse has kicked into high gear -- I've made 8 covers for my stories in the past month, with 2 more in the works, and ideas for others. This post is dedicated to art for my own stories, based in The Sentinel fandom.

Title art for a Sentinel story, [For the Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013260) by StarWatcher.


	2. Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

Title art for a Sentinel story, [Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138810) by StarWatcher.

I literally couldn't decide which ocean scene I liked best, so I made both -- one for a header, one for a footer.


	3. The Misty Solitudes

Title art for a Sentinel story, [The Misty Solitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163218) by StarWatcher.

I made this endcap, where I inserted the rider into the forest, way back in August 2006. I barely knew how to use photoshop, and was immensely proud of myself. It's languished in my LJ until I recently moved the story to AO3 and can now be enjoyed (I hope!) by a wider audience.


	4. Rain, Rain, Go Away

Title art for a Sentinel story, [Rain, Rain, Go Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320700) by StarWatcher.


	5. One Bright Summer

Title art for a Sentinel story, [One Bright Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103388) by StarWatcher.


	6. ...Of the Plains

Title art for a Sentinel story, [...Of the Plains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748945) by StarWatcher.


	7. Quacks Like a Duck

Title art for a Sentinel story, [Quacks Like a Duck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748105) by StarWatcher.


	8. Through the I.U.I.

Title art for a Sentinel / Calvin & Hobbes crossover story,  
[Through the I.U.I.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749089) by StarWatcher. 


	9. Spring Has Sprung

Title art for a Sentinel story, [Spring Has Sprung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748747) by StarWatcher.


	10. Blame It On Garmina

Title art for a Sentinel story, [Blame It On Garmina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749359) by StarWatcher.


	11. Pretty Ribbons to Say

Title art for a Sentinel story, [ Pretty Ribbons to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309233) by StarWatcher.


	12. Merry Christmas, Chief

Title art for a Sentinel story, “Merry Christmas, Chief” by Starwatcher.

[ Gen Version ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852244) and (very mild) [ Slash Version.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852781)


	13. Of Rain and Rainbows

Title art for a Sentinel story, [ Of Rain and Rainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776581) by StarWatcher.

**Author's Note:**

> I read lots of fanfic via a Kindle app on an iPad. Rather than a "list" of titles, I see title pages -- but the title at the top of an AO3 .mobi download is too small for me to read. So I learned to copy/paste the story to MS Word and make a giant title in photoshop so that I could read it.
> 
> Early in 2019, I started "dressing up" the title a little -- adding an image that pertained to the story, or a picture of a character I didn't know well as a visual memory aid. Early in June, I started reading a crossover story where I didn't know 3 of the 4 main characters. As I searched for character pics to use as visual aids at the top of the story, my muse insisted that I "fancy it up" with a background pic and attractive placement of people and titles -- and I suddenly realized that I was creating "art". Seriously, I can be that clueless; I'd already made four pieces of cover art, but didn't realize what I was doing until cover #5.
> 
> By the end of June, I was brave enough to offer the art to the author because I "knew" her from LJ and DW. Her reaction was so positive that I realized other authors might appreciate my cover art, too (they do!), so I started [ putting them on on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787920) to make them [ easier to share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318935).
> 
> Finally, after making 23 covers for other authors and stories, it occurred to me to make a cover for one of my own stories. And then another. And then another. But I felt "funny" putting covers for _my_ stories in the "Title Art" posts; I started showcasing other authors' works, and I didn't want to "take over" those posts -- too much like blowing my own horn.
> 
> So this post is reserved for art pertaining to my own stories in The Sentinel fandom, rather than "spamming" my other art posts with with them. Not that I _need_ art for my own stories -- I can remember what they're about -- but my muse is insistent. If I don't listen to her, she might desert me.


End file.
